


The start of something new

by spi11ed_milk



Series: Spierfeld, as told by my playlist [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i don't know how to tag, it all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spi11ed_milk/pseuds/spi11ed_milk
Summary: Bram tells Simon he's Blue.Feelings happen.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Spierfeld, as told by my playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130
Collections: Love Simon Fave Fics





	The start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, by request of three (3) people, here is part two!! Thank you for reading part one and I hope part two lives up to expectations. I want to thank my mom for birthing me and my friends for never reading my fanfics! Thank you all!

Simon must have left school early after the… incident. Bram had rushed to Simon’s locker as soon as the final bell rang but there was no sign of the blond.

“I mean, would you stay at school if that had happened to you,” Garrett asked when Bram told him. “I have his number from a bio project a while ago. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind… you know.”

“You don’t think that’s too creepy or stalker-y?”

“He needs someone right now, Bram,” Garrett tells him. “No, I don’t think he’ll mind.” Garrett pulled out his phone and texted Bram the number, which he promptly made a new contact for. 

  
An hour later, Bram sat on his bed, trying to compose the perfect text. He didn’t want to come off like a stalker or like he didn’t care. Eventually, Bram decided on:

_Hey, it’s Bram. How are you?_

It took Bram longer than he’d like to admit to send that single text. 

Simon won’t text back, Bram’s just the shy kid who sits at his lunch table. Simon is so interesting, why would he ever want to know Bram? Then, Simon texted him back and the doubt went to the back of his mind.

_Simon: I’m.. not great, tbh. Today sucked. But thank you for what you did at lunch. You didn’t have to. But I’m glad you did._

_Bram: You didn’t deserve that, Simon. I just did what most people would have done._

_Simon: But no one else did it. You did. So thank you._

_Bram: You’re welcome._

_Bram: Could we meet up sometime soon? I have something I need to talk to you about._

_Simon: Yeah, sure. WaHo in 30?_

_Bram: Yeah, that works for me._

Bram quickly hopped up and looked around his room for a suitable outfit. What do you wear to a Waffle House meeting to confess you’re Simon’s secret pen pal? Bram decided a fresh shirt and jeans should work fine. He hoped.

  
Bram nervously walked in to Waffle House five minutes early and sat down in a booth. He pretended to look at the menu, but he was mostly focusing on what to say.

Simon arrived right on time looking slightly anxious but mostly confused.

“Everything okay, Bram?” Bram put down his menu and was struck silent. Simon, as always, looked amazing. How mad would he be at Bram? After a moment passed, Bram decided just to blurt it out.

“Simon, I’m Blue and I’m really sorry for blocking you! I was terrified people would find out who I am and I thought your asshole friends would be by your side if anyone tried anything but I was clearly wrong and I feel awful! Please forgive me!”

“Oh… oh wow, that was a lot of words very fast,” Simon said, seeming very shocked. 

“I’m really sorry, Simon,” Bram told him. That seemed to snap Simon out of his shocked stage.

“No, I undertint, it’s okay,” Simon said quietly. “It’s really you?”

“It’s really me.”

“Blue?”

“Yes, Simon,” Bram said with a little laugh. “I’m sorry this took so long.”

“Stop saying sorry, I understand you weren’t ready!” Simon laughed. 

“Hey, Simon? Do you want to go on a date with me,” Bram asked quietly. Simon smiled and quickly nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it isn't great but I'm doing a part 3 about Bram finding out M*rtin blackmailed Simon. It will be up before New Year's day.


End file.
